Persona The second Fall
by CrypticProphet
Summary: Three years passed since Minato Arisato sacrificed himself to prevent the fall. Although the fall has been prevented the Dark Hour and The Apathy Syndrome are back. This could only mean the return of the Avatar. Minato wishes to prevent it by all means but he simply cannot do this alone. Together with Yu Narukami they must investigate and prevent the calamity about to unfold.
1. Prologue:- Call

**Persona**

**The Second Fall**

**Prologue**

**Call**

The warm summer did nothing to prevent the cold empty space he resided in. Alone in this world he did not complain. He simply existed. Not physically, nor mentally but in between. Was this a heaven or Hell, he did not know. His consciousness simply existed to exist. But it was true that he was lonely. Separated from the world he saved he had no regrets. Saving the people he loved and cared for only to remain alone forevermore. Three years have passed since that day. The day he gave up his life to save everyone. Three years since The Fall. As the great seal he remained firm and sturdy. Preventing the harbinger of Death from taking the lives of everyone. But exactly how long would this last? Why is it that his thought returned and that he could feel the cold and emptiness? Why did he feel dreadful?

And in a spark of realization his eyes shot open

The train passed the city and into the countryside much to Yu's excitement. Yu stared out the window into the dark, nocturnal countryside. After a long delay, Yu is finally about to return to Inaba. He smiled to himself thinking about how much time has passed since he last visited Inaba. The friends he held so dear are probably still waiting for him at his uncle's house. Yu let out a sigh. There was still a long way before he could reach his destination. The train was well-lit although not many people were on. It was almost midnight. Even though his parents suggested him to go the next day he couldn't bear to wait an extra day. The moon was full, illuminating the fields and trees he passed by. "How much longer?" He thought to himself. Sitting alone in one of the train's compartments Yu chose to silently drift off in thought. He closed his eyes smiling thinking of his friends, his cousin even his uncle. He truly missed all of them. The clock ticked away as he silently waited for the train to reach Inaba.

Opening his eyes again. He wasn't greeted by the empty seats in front of him. But a single silver chair. The rustling of the train he'd been on was non-existent. His mind instantly recognized the room.

The Velvet Room.

But it wasn't the same as before. Rather than a limousine it was an empty room. Devoid of anything but a chair. But the glowing velvet color of the room couldn't be mistaken with anything else. He sat on what felt like an armchair the same color as the room. He focused on the Silver Chair. An extravagant looking chair shaped like a Lyre. He looked for Igor or Margret but neither of them were present. He thought back to the time he saw Teddie in the Velvet room. But it was the Velvet room he knew. Not whatever this was. Wasn't the contract over? Why was he here? The moment he blinked he saw someone.

He saw young a man with dark blue hair covering his right eye. His other eye was closed. He had a light build, wearing a familiar looking uniform with a loose black bow-tie. He wore an Mp3 player like a necklace, listening to music as he leaned against the chair with his hands inside his pockets. He gently opened his eyes to look at Yu, who is now analyzing the situation.

"_Welcome to the Velvet Room_"

His voice was clear yet heavy. There was something otherworldly about it, in a manner of speaking.

"_A room that exists between dream and reality, mind and matter. But I'm sure you know already."_

Yu slowly nodded. He still felt the need to be cautious. He did not understand the situation in the slightest.

"_Narukami, I require you to sign a contract."_

Yu finally spoke back "I've already signed one before."

"_I am aware of that. And I am aware that you have fulfilled yours as I have fulfilled mine. But it's not the same kind of contract as before_._" _

This piqued Yu's interest. "You knew Igor too?"

"_Yes. Like you I also possessed the ability to use multiple personas and form new ones." _He took off his earphones and looked straight towards Yu with a piercing gaze._ "I need your assistance." _

Yu was all too familiar with this. It happened to him before. But he didn't feel as welcome as he did when he was brought to the velvet room and was greeted by Igor. Something about him felt strange. As if the other residents of the Velvet Room weren't strange enough. He claimed to be Persona user. A persona user who possessed the same ability as him. He wasn't from the Velvet room but from the same world he lived in. But why does something about him feel so peculiar? "What for?" Yu asked holding on to his poker face.

"_A calamity is about to begin. And I need your assistance to stop it. Three years ago in Tatsumi Port Island something happened, something called The Fall."_

"I need more detail." Yu said.

"_The Fall was a Calamity of sorts caused by the personification of death called Nyx. A group called S.E.E.S , a group I leaded, did everything we could to stop it. In the end I sacrificed my life to seal it. Acting as the seal myself. But it is becoming weaker. I'm afraid its avatar has returned."_

"The Avatar?"

"_The harbinger of The Fall, Death. How he came back I don't know. But it is in both of our best interest to find out. As a fellow wild card this concerns you as much as it concerns me. I don't want to lose the world I saved. I'm sure you don't either."_

Yu nodded in agreement. This does concern him. There was no reason to distrust him. But now a different matter comes to hand. The contract. "What kind of contract was this one? He said it was different, but different how?" He wondered. "What's your name?" He asked.

He seemed slightly surprised as to how he could forget to introduce himself. _"My name is Minato Arisato….um nice to meet you?" _ He said sort of awkwardly.

"Nice to meet you too" Yu said smiling.

"_Back to the matter at hand. I need you to sign this contract. By signing it, you agree to share your consciousness with me, allowing me to speak to you in real time. Without it I cannot contact you outside the Dark Hour." _He said summoning a clipboard with a contract attached to it. He extended his hand passing it to Yu.

Although he had to share his own consciousness with Minato, Yu didn't hesitate. He would do anything to save the people he loved. And he could feel that Minato felt the same way more or less. But he didn't understand one thing. "The Dark Hour?" He asked curiously.

"_Sign the contract and I can show you." _

As a pen appeared within his hand in a spark of blue flames he wrote his name without hesitation.

Yu found himself back in the train. But something felt off. It wasn't moving. There was a dark green-ish tint in the air. Puddles of blood surrounded the compartment and the moon shone pale yellow. _"Check your watch." _The voice of Minato was clearly audible in his mind. He spoke the same way but softer.

He checked his watch to find frozen exactly at 12 AM, Midnight. _"This is the Dark Hour. An hour hidden between time. Around midnight an extra hour is added. In this time shadows are present everywhere. Even this train so be cautious. Not everyone can experience this. Only those with the potential."_

"Persona users?" Yu asked. _"Yes but not always. There are times when some people can experience this without the ability to summon a persona. But they usually end up dead because the shadows attack anyone who aren't inside their coffins. I'm sure you know what shadows are. Oh yes, all those who lack the potential turn into coffins at this time. They are immune to the shadows. At least you can have an extra hour of sleep."_

Yu looked around scanning the horizon which was quite unchanging. _"We eliminated the Dark Hour. Its return is one of the many signs that The Fall is about to start again."_

A sweat dropped from Yu's cheek. The heat of the summer wasn't apparent to him until now. "We?"

"_Me and everyone from S.E.E.S. Something like a team of Persona users. This train was delayed, wasn't it?"_

"Yes."

"_What for?"_

"Someone got himself run over. Like a suicide."

"_The situation is dire. It seems the Apathy Syndrome is back." _

"Apathy syndrome? What's tha-

The train suddenly began shaking. A thumping could be heard in the distance gradually coming closer. _"It's a shadow. It's coming your way. It can sense your presence." _Yu stood up and took a cautious stance. _"Judging from your experience, this should be a piece of cake. Don't worry. You can summon your persona during this time." _

Yu smiled a coy smile and opened his train's compartment and turned right to see a shadow emitting a purple aura around it. It multiple hands like a spider and a body so tall it had to slouch, a shadow unfamiliar to Yu. Its structure was skinny and its hands moved frantically around as it ran full speed towards you. It bore a mask on its face. A blue mask with a sad pattern and the number '1' on its forehead.

Yu raised his hand and a card appeared spinning clockwise just above it.

_ "It's a shadow of the magician Arcana."_

**Per-**

"_It's weakness is Lightning and Light skills. Its abilities aren't anything to be concerned with"_

**So-**

"_It's nothing special. You got this."_

**NA!**

Yu smashed the card with his hand, blue fragments flew everywhere. A light surrounded him as he smiled wickedly. Behind him hovered a tall figure sporting a black long jacket with a peculiar design and a white mask only revealing its yellow eyes.

**"Izanagi!" **Yu yelled as he pointed towards the Shadow. The Persona immediately charged towards it in the narrow hallway positioning its spear for a forward strike. The shadow clicked all its limbs excluding its feet. This prompted Izanagi to burst in flames and smoke. But Izanagi immerged barely scathed and stabbed the shadow with its spear. The shadow grabbed the blade which pierced inside of it and use its remaining limbs to trap Izanagi. Immediately afterwards Izanagi shone white and exploded. But it still stood firmly with little to know damage. _"Although it knows some pretty strong moves its Stats can't make up for them."_

**"Ziodyne!"** Yu yelled as Izanagi shrugged him off and pointed his spear toward the shadow, shooting it with a huge amount of electricity rendering it paralyzed. _"That's the weakness, Now launch the final strike."_

Izanagi readied himself as if waiting for the next command.** "Vorpal Blade!"** Yu commanded.

The shadow was being demolished as Izanagi slashed away, its blade moved like a blur until in a puff of purple smoke it disappeared. _"Not bad." _Minato remarked. _"It seems your lack of training in the recent few months hasn't rendered you weak. As you could see I cannot help you directly in battle. I can only offer assistance. But I guess you can do well without my help."_

"Hey, your speech." Yu began.

"_What about it?" Minato asked in a confused manner._

"It's much less formal than it was before." As Yu said this he smiled.

The train suddenly began moving. The lights turned on and everything became the way it used to be.

"We will arrive at Inaba shortly. Thank you for accepting our services." A speaker in the train bellowed out.

"_Good. Going to Inaba is absolutely necessary right now. I'm afraid your summer vacation won't be as relaxing as you wanted it to be."_

"Not at all." Yu said returning to his compartment. "This will be fun." Yu ended as he sat down looking outwards again and smiling to himself.

* * *

**Thank you for reading the Prologue to my very first FanFiction. If you enjoyed the story please follow and or favorite this. It'd be great if you could take the time to review it as well. If you think the story, writing style or the general format of the story can be improved in anyway please let me know through a review, since I am completely new to writing. Thank you for your time, have a wonderful day.**


	2. Chapter 1:- Welcome

**Persona**

**The Second Fall**

**Chapter One**

**Welcome**

"So that's my story." Yu told Minato as the trained stopped, arriving in Inaba. "I haven't been back since." _"I see. I wonder if the fog spread to places outside Inaba." _Minato remarked. _"Also, I understand you have to smash tarot cards with your hands to summon personas, right?" _"Pretty much." Yu replied getting his luggage out. "And that's it? Just summon a card and smash it?" "Yeah, that's it. How did you do it?" Yu began making his way out of out of the train. He checked his clock. The time was 1 AM. Everyone must have gone to sleep. But at least he could meet them first thing in the morning. At least his Uncle Dojima said he would pick him up.

"_We used to take out our guns and shoot ourselves in the head."_

"Wha-

"Big bro!"

A small figure lunged at Yu the moment he stepped out of the train. The station may have been dimly lit but the figure was clear. The little girl with brown hair and two short pigtails. She wore a light pink dress and had brown eyes. It has Yu's cousin Nanako Dojima. "I've been waiting for so long, big bro!" She exclaimed happily. Slightly in the distance a man as tall, if not slightly taller, than Yu approached laughing at Nanako's excited behavior. He had short Greyish black hair, stubble and wore a dark grey shirt with a red tie tucked into his black pants. "Nanako has been fighting to stay awake just to see you." Yu smiled at his Uncle Ryotaro Dojima. "Everyone is still waiting for you back home."

"Everyone?" Yu asked surprised. "They didn't go to sleep?"

"Nope. They were still preparing just before we left too." Dojima replied grinning.

Yu was happy. He was kind of surprised that he didn't expect these turn of events. His friends were always like this. _"This place looks like nowhere." _Minato said suddenly. "That's the beauty of Inaba." Yu replied to him.

In the car, on their way back to Yu's uncle's house Nanako fell asleep leaning against him. _"Your friends are all persona users, right?" _Minato spoke out."Yeah but they can't summon multiple personas." Yu replied. _"I sort of figured that. But will they offer assistance?" _"Of course they will." Yu replied confidently. Nearing the Dojima residence Yu cannot help but notice all the lights are on. He smiled to himself eagerly as Dojima parked the car carefully. "Um should we carry Nanako over to her bedroom?" Yu asked Dojima after glancing at the little sleeping figure. "That'd probably be the best. Even though she'll be really angry in the morning." Dojima replied as he got out of the vehicle and opened the door to Nanako's seat to carry her. Yu nodded as he grabbed his luggage and head towards the entrance.

Opening the door to assist he was greeted by a messy sight. "These are riceballs! How could you screw them up?!" A boy around the same age as Yu with messy brown-ish hair and a white T-shirt exclaimed at two girls also around the same age. "Those are for Yu, Yosuke! Why did you eat them?!" The girl with light brown bowl-shaped hair exclaimed back. "So the guy doesn't die the moment he shows up! Be a bit more considerate, Chie." Yosuke exclaimed back starting an argument. "Were they that bad?" The girl next to her with combed black hair with a red hairband asked herself aloud as she made her way to try one and immediately fell to the floor unconscious.

"Yuki-chan is out!" A young boy with extravagant blonde hair remarked. "Shut up, Teddie." Chie and Yosuke exclaimed in unison. Teddie silently went ahead and reached for another plate full off riceballs and tried a bite. "This one is actually pretty good." "Oh, I made that one." A girls said with short black hair and a white shirt. Yosuke took the riceball from Teddie and tried a bite. "Good work Naoto, this one is actually edible." He said as he briefly glanced at Chie which highly offended the poor girl. "Hey, I tried!" She yelled. Just as she ended her sentence a tall male figure with short bleached hair ran out of the kitchen begging for water.

"K-Kanji! What happened?!" Yosuke exclaimed. Kanji quickly got up immediately and pointed towards a girl with copper hair tied in two long pigtails on both sides of her head. "What the heck was that?!" he exclaimed. "Soup." She replied with a poker face. "That's not soup, it's more like Lava!" He replied with a face as red as a tomato. "It's just soup." She replied without changing her expression. "Umm Rise, Who even drinks soup in summer?" Naoto asked in a confused manner. "I thought Senpai might like a change of food after eating those poisonous riceballs." Rise replied in a smug way. "Hey, back off!" Yukiko threatened back from the dead all while Teddie kept eating the rest of Naoto's riceballs.

"Umm." Yu spoke aloud.

"Agh damn it!" Surprised at Yu's sudden arrival Yosuke panicked and commanded. "Now!"

"Surprise!" everyone yelled as loud as they could but their voices did not align. Their happy looking faces immediately turned grim as they saw a sleeping Nanako who was being carried by Ryotaro into the room. Nanako nearly woken by the loud surprise, she struggled to stay asleep.

Luckily Nanako didn't wake up and Ryotaro was able to tuck her into her bed. The moment Ryotaro entered the living room everyone bowed their heads to apologize for the inconvenience they caused. Ryotaro didn't mind really mind. He just told them not stay up too late since it's already really late and went to sleep himself.

"Senpai!" Rise exclaimed as he hugged Yu tight.

"I couldn't beeaaar waiting any longer, Sensei!" Teddie quickly followed.

"Hey, take it easy, the dude just got here!" Kanji said trying let his Senpai catch a break.

"So, bro it's been so long! You sure took your time getting here." Yosuke said as he hung his arm around over his neck.

"The train got delayed." Yu said smiling.

"We've been waiting here till 12 Pm. Over twelve hours." Chie said while smiling at him.

"Sigh, but we still couldn't get the preparations right." Yosuke said as he shot a glance at Chie and Yukiko. "We wanted to make a grand banquet for you but these two kept messing up. We ended up trying to make riceballs and they still couldn't do it."

"Hey!" Both Chie and Yukiko expressed their anger to Yosuke. "Why didn't you make anything then, huh?" Chie ended.

"Cause you said you got it this time." Yosuke replied.

Before Yosuke and Chie could get into another fight Yu intervened, "So Teddie, how's the TV world?"

This caught Minato's attention. He had been keeping silent because it was already too late at night to start information hunting. But he didn't realize that Teddie could've easily been a quick source of info. But the signs of change, the return of the apathy syndrome, the dark hour all this started recently. Yu's train was supposed to arrive at afternoon before it got delayed due to suicide. That's the earliest account of any of the signs for now. But they said they had been here since 12 Pm. Too early most probably. But maybe not.

"It's all fine and dandy, sensei!" Teddie announced raising his hand in the air.

"_Hey Narukami, ask him if there had been any changes these in the TV world. Even the slightest change."_

Yu caught on what Minato had in mind. "Hey Teddie, is the TV world any different than how we left it?"

"Nope, it's perfectly okay!" Teddie replied almost immediately.

"_Too soon perhaps." Minato sighed. "We need to know if the two instances are connected or not."_

Yu nodded in agreement.

"Is something the matter, senpai?" Naoto finally spoke out. "You look troubled."

Yukiko nodded in agreement. "Yeah, I thought so too."

"Awww can I help make it all better?" Rise said trying to tease him.

"Tomorrow. We need to meet up at the special headquarters." (_"Special Headquarters?")_

This remark caught everyone's attention. The word 'special headquarters' was heavy to them. It usually circulated around the mystery they solved. So the 'Special Headquarters' was usually a place where they got together to solve the case. But they didn't take the words as seriously as they would have a year ago. They solved the case and returned peace to Inaba. They even beat Izanagi, what else could they have to worry about.

"Another case?" Naoto asked. Whether she asked with humorous intent or seriousness was not identifiable as if she wanted to be on the safe side.

"Yes." Yu replied keeping a serious expression.

The atmosphere shifted drastically. What used to be a carefree and joyous environment, turned into a serious one.

"What's going on?" Yosuke asked with a serious face.

"Did something happen while you were away?" Kanji asked almost immediately after.

"_Leave it for the special headquarters, it is best not to fret over this just now. It is already much past 1 Am. As a leader you should know that you have to get your team in a suitable state and environment before going over something like this." _Minato stated to Yu.

"Yeah, I know." Yu replied.

"Umm Yu, why are you spaced out like that?" Yosuke asked Yu who is having a conversation with Minato.

"_Start it as early as possible. I don't have any idea how long we have till the fall begins yet. But there's something I've been wondering."_

"What is it?"

"_Your friends…shouldn't have they experienced the Dark hour?"_

"Yeah, you're right."

"Hey while you were waiting for me, what did you guys do exactly?" Yu suddenly spoke out.

"We were in here preparing for your arrival. Even though you were pretty late we still couldn't finish preparations. We were inside here working all day. Nanako was working hard too." Yosuke replied with a grin.

"Did anything happen. At around midnight? Anything unusual?" Yu replied. "I need to know everything that happened just before midnight and just after."

"Nothing really. Well around midnight Nanako practically forced Dojima-san to take her to the station even though it was way too early. We were trying to make Udon but nope, Teddie had to go ahead and cut off the power. It felt like an hour before we got the lights back on."

"I didn't turn it off, I swear!" Teddie exclaimed.

"_Bingo."_

"That must be it, right?" Yu asked Minato.

"And by the time the lights came back up we had to switch to riceballs. Simple, easy riceballs." Yosuke ended.

"Ugh, enough already!" Chie exclaimed.

"_I don't know whether they were lucky or unlucky to be oblivious to the Dark Hour like that." _Minato began.

"For now let's end this here and continue first thing tomorrow morning." Yu replied.

"_Yeah. And make sure Teddie doesn't go back to the TV world for now as a precaution."_

"Okay, we're going to continue this conversation first thing in the morning. And Teddie, stay with Yosuke for now." Yu said to his friends.

"Whatever you say, Sensei!" Teddie said.

On their way to the door Yu spoke out with a smile. "I missed you guys."

They all smiled. "We all missed you too." Yukiko said. "You got that right!" Kanji ended. "We'll see you first thing in the morning Senpai." Naoto spoke out. "Back in Special Headquarters, huh? How nostalgic." Chie remarked. "It's great to see you, sensei! Come on, Yosuke!" Teddie ordered gleefully. "If you raid the fridge I'm gonna make you pay, you damned bear!" Yosuke threatened as they made their way out.

The house became quiet as they all left. Yu wondered if they would be safe. It was really late at night.

"_Your friends are pretty interesting, aren't they?" _Minato said coyly.

"Yeah. They are." Yu said as he grabbed his luggage and made his way to his room.

"_They'll be an asset no doubt. We might have to go to Tatsumi Port Island. I might even be able to manage a place to stay. Do you think you can get them to go?"_

"Yeah, they'll be willing to go without any objections. It is summer of course."

Opening the door he was greeted by nostalgic sight. The room hadn't changed one bit. He made his way to the futon and lay in bed. He was too tired to do anything else. And he slowly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**Thank you for reading my FanFiction thus far. This chapter didn't really have much content so I added it as soon as possible so I can start working on the next one. **

**If you enjoyed the story please follow and or favorite this. It'd be great if you could take the time to review it as well. If you think the story, writing style or the general format of the story can be improved in anyway please let me know through a review, since I am completely new to writing. Thank you for your time, have a wonderful day.**


	3. Chapter 2:- Midnight Channel

Persona

The Second Call

**Chapter 2**

**Midnight Channel**

It was a warm summer morning. Minato was still feeling drowsy. Getting out of bed he contemplated sleeping in. He had nothing to do today. Maya said she wasn't going to play Innocent Sin online anymore, so playing that was not an option to him anymore. He stared at himself in the mirror. His hair blue hair covering his right eye while his left was half open. He wore a white and blue T-shirt like he always did in summer holidays.

He wandered into the Dormitory hall. No one was around. They were most probably enjoying their holidays doing whatever they can. Minato sat on the sofa putting his earphones on and tried to start a song on his mp3 player. No charge. Minato leaned against the sofa and closed his eyes.

He felt a presence in front of him but he didn't want to open his eyes. "According to Yukari-san, summer is a time when you go out and engage in all sorts of activities for fun." A slow feminine voice said.

"Then she's wrong." Minato replied half-heartedly.

"Could you have nothing to do?" She replied. "I shall update my data."

"On what?"

"Some people might not some have anything to do even on summer vacation, updated." She ended.

That made Minato feel like he really didn't have anything better to do. And she was right. While everyone else was busy doing whatever they pleased while he remained alone and unattended. "So what are you suggesting?" He replied.

"I suggest you go out and find something to do." She replied.

The proposal wasn't bad he supposed. He had nothing to do. But wouldn't wandering around aimlessly around town be a bother? "Better than nothing." He said as he made his way to the door without opening his eyes. He could hear footsteps following him. "What're you doing?" He asked still making his way to the door.

"Activities are best spent with others." She replied. "So I volunteered."

He turned around to see the unmoving face of the short blonde haired girl wearing what looked like headphones over her head. She had blue eyes and a long blue sundress nearly covering her ankles.

Minato turned forward and smiled. "Sure. Do as you please."

* * *

"_Feels like you slept a long time." _Minato remarked as Yu was making his way to Junes. _"Like really long." _"I get it I overslept." Yu said. His fatigue was very noticeable. He wondered to himself if Minato even slept. Or if he even needed to sleep. _"We need to get right to business." _Minato continued. "I know, I know." Yu replied silently slouching slightly as he closed his eyes wondering how to bring all this information. How to start is what he wondered. How to end? Should he bring up Minato? "Hey, should I say anything about you?" Yu asked Minato. _"It's not necessary. But if you think it is, it's fine by me." _He replied.

With that Yu was able to confirm the fact that, even though they shared a consciousness Minato can't go ahead and read his mind. And only when he tries to converse with him, he can talk to Minato.

"That's the place." Yu stated. _"Hmmm." _Minato mused himself as Yu walked into the building. A catchy jingle was being played within the building. It made Yu feel nostalgic. He walked into the food court, and went to his usual seat already occupied by his friends who were already engaged in a conversation. "Oh, there you are." Yosuke said. "Kept you waiting, huh?" Yu said smiling. Yukiko slightly giggled getting the reference while Chie was wondering if she would explode laughing or not. "I kind of felt fatigued." Yu said as if he was apologizing. "It must have been a long trip, Senpai." Kanji added clearly showing concern.

"_If you are active in the Dark Hour, you'll get fatigued quite easily. Even though you only fought the one shadow, until you adapt, the Dark Hour will cause negative effects on your health, so be careful" _Minato remarked.

"I see." Yu replied.

"Ummm, Senpai?" Naoto asked. "You're spacing out."

"Oh, no it's nothing."

"_I think it's best to get to the point right away. We need to check this, midnight channel right away." _Minato told Yu in a sincere manner.

"Teddie, you are completely sure, nothing unusual happened when you were at the TV world?" Yu asked teddie.

Teddie who was stuffing his face with all sorts of food struggled to answer. "Ai twold youw Suensei. Eberithin wash fwine."

Yu nodded to Teddie and put his hand on his chin. He thought about how he would bring up this matter. "There will be a Calamity."

Calamity itself is a heavy word, but to bring it up in such a calm and peaceful atmosphere is something one mustn't do.

"Eh?" They all said with genuine concern on their face. "Y-you're kidding, right? Yosuke asked nervously.

"_That was blunt." _Minato said.

"I didn't know what else to start with." Yu replied.

"There is this entity called Nyx was sealed three years ago. But now the avatar is making a return in an attempt to destroy the seal and end the world as we know it."

"How do you know all this?" Naoto asked in a serious tone.

"I was told." Yu replied.

"By whom?"

"The one who died sealing Nyx the first time."

Naoto didn't know what to say. All this might have sounded absolutely ridiculous to her just last year, but now this piece of info brought upon dread to everyone in the investigation team.

"Okay, where do we start?" Naoto replied.

"We start by checking the TV world. Scouting for any differences is the first step."

"What's the second?" Rise asked.

"I don't really know." Yu replied.

"What are we supposed to do anyway?" Yu asked Minato.

"_For now let us check the TV world." _

Yu stood up. "Let's check the TV world, now."

Although it has been so long since Yu came back, he felt kind of disappointed to start the day like this. But duty called. And he had to answer. In the electronics department of Junes, The investigation team went to the same flat screen TV they used last time, it was all still there. Nobody said anything. They didn't expect something like this to happen just like that. Just yesterday all they were doing was thinking of ways to spend summer with Yu. And as each of them jumped into the TV they were greeted by a sight they never expected.

The TV world was the one they saw a year ago, the stage, the weird markings, they were all there. But the entire place was in rubble. As if something massive destroyed everything. Minato was closely spectating the environment. Although he has never been here, something felt off.

"**Persona."** Rise said as she summoned a Tall figure wearing a white and black gown. It held a strange device in its hands and had a satellite for a head. It put the device on Rise's eyes and began moving its head around.

"Oh no." Rise said. "This place is loaded with shadows. Too many of them. They're practically everywhere. I can feel more things beside shadows too."

"_She's not wrong." _Minato told Yu._ "There are shadows everywhere. And not just shadows but also Demons. But they shouldn't be here."_

"Demons?" Yu replied. _"Trust me, you'll be able to tell when you see one. Immediately."_

"Not good there is one really close. And it's really strong!" Rise said. "Senpai, I think we should retreat!"

"_Don't, not now. Stall it if you must. There's something here, something we must do." _Minato retorted.

"What is it?" Yu replied.

"_Stall it just a bit."_

"Fine." Yu replied. "We're standing our ground." Yu replied.

"We can take this down no problem!" Yosuke replied.

"After all we've been through last year, this will be a piece of cake!" Chie added.

"That's right, let's take this down!" Kanji said.

"Alright let's do it then." Naoto said.

"Umm, guys! This one is really strong! Put on your glasses. You'll see it from here."

They all position themselves as they put on their glasses. Yu still kept his one ready. He clutched his other hand as he put it on.

An enormous shadow resembling a Minotaur was making its way towards them. It was about 50 feet tall. It walked on all fours and ran towards the investigation team.

"Holy crap! What the heck is that?!" Yosuke exclaimed.

"_Just stand your ground for a while."_ Minato said.

"We're fighting it guys! **IZANAGI!**" Yu commanded.

"**PERSONA!" **Everyone else said in Unison.

"**Susano-o! Suzuka-Gongen! Amaterasu! ** **ROKUTEN MAOH! KAMUI! YAMATO-TAKERU! **They all summoned their individual Personas and began attacking.

"_Alright, it doesn't have a weakness but keep in mind its strong against physical and can repel ic-_

"Senpai, that's a shadow of the her- huh?"

"_Ummm."_

"HUH?!"

"Er, Rise?"

"Who's that?!" Rise replied completely shocked.

"_Ummm."_

"That's the guy who told me about….all this."

"_It's a long story, we'll get to it later."_

"B-b-but huh?!" Rise stammered.

"_I'll be providing Yu support, you focus on the others."_

"O-okay?" Rise replied.

"_Alright Yu, make sure you don't use any physical attacks or ice and you should be fine."_

"Roger that.** Izanagi! Ziodyne.**"

Lightning storke the Minotaur as it was fending itself off from the fires from Amaterasu.

"**Tarukaja!" **Chie exclaimed as a light engulfed her allies.

"**Megio!" **Naoto exclaimed as the Minotaur was engulfed by an explosive white light.

It roared as it smashed Susano-o. "Damn it!" Yosuke grunted. **"Diarahan!" **He exclaimed. His wounds healed instantly.

"**Rakuja!" **Kanji yelled as his allies became more resilient.

Suddenly the Minotaur summoned a white light above them which exploded unto the entire party. "Damn it!" Yu exclaimed. "I don't have any of my other Personas."

"_Just keep it up." _

As Izanagi sprinted towards the giant in a blur something passed him.

A sword in hand and several coffins attached with chains like wings, a black cloak and a white helmet like head it charged towards the hulking figure and stabbed it only to be shoved back. Whilst in mid-air it retaliated and roared as a rain of cards wielding spears fell from the sky piercing the Minotaur bit by bit until it vanished in a puff of purple smoke.

The smoke took a while to extinguish. But Yu saw a figure, a female figure within it. But one aspect was easy to make out. Piercing yellow eyes. That after a while stared at Yu.

"_Get out for now. We've seen enough. I'll be gone for a while."_Minato said as the figure suddenly vanished.

"Minato? Minato?" Yu called but got no answers.

* * *

"Alright everyone, let's go back."

In a room full of nothing but the emitting velvet light. Minato offered his guest to take a seat at the Velvet armchair that appeared out of nowhere. _"So." _Minato said. "Good to see you, I guess." He told the white haired young girl wearing velvet dress, boots, gloves and a small hat. She smiled at Minato.

"So, what brings you here? Elizabeth."

* * *

**Thank you for reading the story thus far. This update took awhile because I was really busy these past few days, So I sincerely apologize. I know this chapter might feel a bit rushed, which is because it sort of was. I will try to upload the next chapter as soon as possible. Thank you again. **

**If you enjoyed the story please follow and or favorite this. It'd be great if you could take the time to review it as well. If you think the story, writing style or the general format of the story can be improved in anyway please let me know through a review, since I am completely new to writing. Thank you for your time, have a wonderful day.**


	4. Chapter 3:- Night

**Persona**

**The Second Fall**

**Chapter 3**

**Night**

Minato pondered what was going on. Elizabeth left the velvet room, the midnight channel is in complete shambles and who knows if Tartarus is back or not. Elizabeth, the one who dedicated herself to the velvet room is now here. Something must be wrong.

"_So, mind telling me what's going on?" _Minato started. He knew he had to keep it short. Yu must be very confused right now and prolonging this visit won't do any good.

"_Straight to the point I see. It's been so long since we have last seen each other, this isn't a proper greeting to an old friend now is it." _Elizabeth replied with a coy smile.

"_Hey." _Minato bluntly replied.

"_I suppose that'll do for now." _Elizabeth replied with a playful sigh.

"_So, what brings you here? Weren't you supposed to be with Igor in the velvet room?" _Minato asked falling back on his seat and crossing his legs.

"_It seems what I was afraid of came to be." _She replied with an unchanging face.

Minato paused for a while and thought to himself. He remembered the time when she brought up a topic like this. But it couldn't be for him. He was dead. A seal, and nothing more.

"_Why?"_ Minato finally spoke up.

"_To release you." _

"_Why?!" _Minato silently exclaimed. The consequences of release him would have been catastrophic. Surely Elizabeth knew better.

"_It's not like that. I wanted to find a way to release you without any catastrophes. But now, here you are. What happened?" _Elizabeth replied.

Minato still asked himself, why? Why would she go through such lengths for him? Was the time they spent together that valuable? Then again. It was because of the time she spent with him she even considered leaving the Velvet room.

"_I….just came back. I don't even know myself." _Minato replied. His mind still confused. "But for now, that's not the problem. It's most likely the Avatar of Nyx is back. And stopping its return is our number one priority at the moment."

"_I see. But. What do you think what'll happen, after all of this is over?" _Elizabeth said in a slightly concerned tone. A tone she scarcely spoke in.

"_I don't know, but like I said, that's not important. We have to stop this first before anything else." _Minato said silently. He didn't want to think about it. _"So tell me. What do you know?"_

Elizabeth sighed and gave Minato her signature devious smile. _"Not much actually. I stumbled upon this place yesterday. Its existence confused me. I thought I should look further into it. I didn't realize it would've been linked with Nyx and The Fall. I have been eliminating Erubus as it reanimates for the sake of avoiding this. But how did this happen all of a sudden, the return of the avatar, the return of the dark hour and this world being a complete mess?"_

"_Wait you didn't know about Nyx's return?" _ Minato asked.

"_Of course not, I cut my ties with the Velvet room, there wasn't really anyway I could've known." _Elizabeth replied.

"_I assumed wrong, I guess. In any case, this 'TV' World, do you know anything about it?" _

"_Nothing specific. Just when I came here it was riddled with shadows and such. During the Dark Hour this world was an absolute mess. Such a horrendous sight it was."_

"_Anything else? Any idea why this place is back?"_

"_The Dark Hour was never supposed to collide with this world, but this world has existed far before today."_

"_No questions answered, huh? This is about getting more and more frustrating." _

"_There is one thing I know though, one thing I know for sure."_

"_What?"_

"_Tartarus is indeed back."_

"_And how do you know this?" _Minato became more focused. This might be extremely important.

"_Fuhuhu." _She giggled_. "I keep tabs."_

A simple enough answer. Minato sighed slightly. Tatsumi Port Island. He will have to go back.

"_I suppose I have took enough of your time. I shall excuse myself." _She got up from her velvet seat and walked past Minato. _"But our paths will cross, for we have the same objective. A world in which you don't exist, isn't a world where I can bring you back." _

"_I wouldn't count on it." Minato thought to himself._

"_Oh, by the way." _Elizabeth stopped and turned back. _"You are not the only mysterious appearance."_

"_What do you mean?" _Minato asked curiously.

"_I don't know much. You can tell just by looking at him. He…." _Elizabeth paused for a while contemplating the right words to describe this person. _"Glows in the dark…in a sense." _

"_That is quite strange I guess. Is 'He' not a shadow? _Minato asked facing forward.

"_I can tell you for sure, he is not."_

With that Elizabeth disappeared. Minato took a deep breath and exhaled. _"Elizabeth hasn't aged a bit." _Minato thought to himself. _"I wonder….how the others are like…right now."_

* * *

"_Boo." _Minato said in a dull yet playful manner.

"So you're finally back?" Yu replied with slight concern.

In the Junes food court Yu and the others were catching up until Minato's sudden appearance.

"What happened?" Yu asked.

"_Well, nothing really. I met an old frie- acquaintance. And I got some info." _Minato replied. "_Did you fill in your friends about everything?"_

"Yeah I did. I even told them about you." Yu reported.

"_I suppose you had to. Then again, there is no reason not to." _Minato replied.

"So the guy's back?" Yosuke asked. "You're staring into space again."

"For an entity that saved the world three years back to have asked for our help….we are honered." Naoto said looking at her senpai.

"We saved the world too….didn't we?" Kanji shrugged.

"Yeah but when you look at it he kinda did come first. And that since he did save the world we got to save the world later right?" Chie replied to Kanji.

"For Chie-chan to say something like that is amazing….even though it's just common sense." Teddie happily yet unnecessarily added.

"Hey!" Chie yelled in her defense.

"That doesn't matter right now. We need to hear what he has to say." Rise replied. "Go ahead senpai fill us in."

Yu was still busy conversing with Minato to reply to her.

"So you talked to the guy right?" Yosuke asked Rise. "What was he like?"

"Geez, I haven't talked to him nearly long enough to know." Rise replied. "He just said it was awkward and told me to help you guys out and that'll he will take my spot on helping out senpai."

"That's it?" Yosuke replied.

"Uh-huh." Rise nodded.

"I wonder what he's like." Chie thought out loud.

"Yeah I really want to know." Yukiko replied excitedly. "For something like to happen is really fascinating don't you think?"

"Yes, I agree." Naoto said smiling.

"Umm guys-

"Sharing a consciousness is a scary thought, isn't it?" Chie asked.

"It'd be a nightmare for Yosuke-senpai." Kanji replied light heartedly.

"Hey why me?!" Yosuke exclaimed.

"We need to go to Tatsumi Port Island." Yu suddenly spoke up.

"We're going there again?! Woohoo! Teddie is beary excited!" Teddie exclaimed with much joy in his heart.

"Tatsumi port Island? Oh yeah, that's where you said this guy is from, right?" Yosuke said. "Minato."

"Woah, we even went there." Chie said surprised. "I wonder if he went to that school ummmm Gekkoukan."

Yu nodded. "Yes it was. Also it's best to go as soon as possible….like tomorrow…or today."

"Woah man hold your horses we can't leave today just like that." Yosuke replied.

"It's already 2 in the afternoon. We'll have to be prepared right?" Yukiko added.

"How long are we staying anyway?" Rise asked.

"Not sure." Yu replied being handed juice from Teddie all of a sudden and nodding approval. "It'll take as long as we can get the job done."

"As for living arrangements, I'll see if I can squeeze in some great deals." Rise said as she giggled.

"No need for that. Minato says he can arrange it for us." Yu replied bluntly.

"How?" Naoto asked specptically.

"He knows people." Yu replied.

"I guess I don't really have any reason to question his methods. He was able to contact you after all." Naoto replied with a smile.

"I wonder what kind of place it'll be." Yukiko though aloud.

"_Spacious." Minato mumbled to himself._

"Spaciou-

"_You don't have to say that." _Minato cut him off.

"In anycase we have to go to Tatsumi Port Island soon. So for today lets just get prepared." Yu ended the conversation. The Investigation team got up. Chie stretched. And everyone besides Yosuke and Teddie made their way out of Junes.

"_Must've been sort of annoying for you answering questions in my stead." Minato brought up._

"No, it was fun." Yu replied smiling to himself.

"_So Elizabeth had a sister." _Minato asked Yu.

"I'm surprised you didn't know." Yu replied.

"_She never said anything about a sister." _Minato replied. _"Speaking of sisters what about that cousin of yours."_

Yu immediately froze up he had completely forgotten about Nanako. Its obvious Nanako has been waiting his return for a long time. So what would his sudden disappearance make her feel like? And could he convince his uncle to let him leave as soon as he got here.

"Ummmm Senpai you look pale." Kanji spoke up reuniting Yu with reality.

"Oh, ummm its nothing. Nothing at all." Yu replied sweating.

"_Just go home for now?" _Minato replied.

"Y-yeah I guess your, right." Yu replied still shaken. He contemplated hard to find a way to please his cousin.

"_He glows in the dark, huh" _Minato silently mumbled.

"Huh?" Yu asked.

"_Oh, it's nothing." _Minato replied. A potential friend or foe? Is he related to these events or not? These were the questions Minato asked himself while Yu made his way back to his house. _"Elizabeth brought him up. So surely there might be an encounter." _Minato thought to himself. _"But that isn't necessary right now. Getting to Tatsumi Port Island is. Knowing Mitsuru everything will most likely be convenient." _

"_I wonder how the others are doing."_

* * *

**Sorry for the incredibly late update. My PC got busted, so I couldn't upload anything until it got fixed (yesterday) I thank you for your patience and I will try my best to make it up to you guys.**

**If you enjoyed the story please follow and or favorite this. It'd be great if you could take the time to review it as well. If you think the story, writing style or the general format of the story can be improved in anyway please let me know through a review, since I am completely new to writing. Thank you for your time, have a wonderful day.**


	5. Chapter 4:- Path

**Persona**

**The Second Fall**

**Chapter 4 Path**

"_That didn't turn out so well for you." _Minato said followed by a sigh.

"I honestly didn't expect her to cry." Yu replied, depressed.

Yu was in his room which perfectly preserved by his uncle. It was exactly how he remembered it. His Gundum models were still perfectly decorated exactly the way he left them. His books were where he left them. And the room was surprisingly clean. Yu wondered if Nanako took all that time and effort to clean that room for him. But the thought filled his soul with even more guilt.

"_I understand the situation but making it to Tatsumi Port is our number one priority." _Minato replied.

"Yeah I know, but I just don't know what to do." Yu said while lying on his bed and staring at the ceiling.

"_Couldn't you bring her with you?" _Minato advised.

"I highly doubt my uncle will let me." Yu sighed. He picked up his cellphone and skimmed through his contacts. He stopped at the name Yosuke and hit the call button.

"Hey Yu, What's up?" Yosuke greeted over the phone.

"Hey. I need some advice."

"What is it?"

"Remember how I said we were supposed to go to Tatsumi Port Island?"

"How can I forget? We talked about it a few hours ago. Geez, it took forever to convince my parents to let me go. And of course, I'm having to pay for Teddie."

"Yeah when I brought it up, Nanako protested and eventually cried."

"Woah seriously? But then again, that's only natural. She was waiting all this time to see you again."

"Yeah I get it but we have to go, so what do I do about it?"

"Don't ask me, how am I supposed to know?"

Yu sighed. He needed to find a way to satisfy Nanako.

"Why not bring Nanako with us?" Yosuke suggested.

"I doubt my uncle will let me." Yu explained.

"Relax, Dojima-san knows us pretty well. Of course he'll let her come with us." Yosuke replied with a carefree attitude.

"Are you sure about that." Yu replied with a skeptic tone.

"I dunno. But it's worth a shot, isn't it?"

"I guess there isn't any alternatives so, that's the only thing we can do."

"Bringing Dojima-san along is impossible, right? He still has to work in summer. Damn, thoughts like this make me hate growing up."

"I'll try it out. Hopefully things will go well."

"Yeah good luck, partner."

With that Yu hung up. He sighed conjuring a speech to try and convince his uncle. Although it was inconvenient, there was no other way to satisfy Nanako for now at least. This had to be done. His thoughts were then interrupted by the sound of someone knocking on the door. Nanako might have been too depressed to answer the door and his uncle was still at work. It was almost 5 PM so it wasn't likely that it was his uncle. Yu stood up and made his way to the front entrance to open the door. To his surprise it was his uncle. Who brought along some food for Yu's grand return. Nanako went out of her room to silently check if anyone answered the door. This father smiled at her and greeted Yu.

"Hey. I'm surprised to see you home so early, especially when you and your friend had so much catching up to do." His uncle greeted as he made his way into the house.

"I'm kind of surprised to see you back home so soon as well." Yu replied with a small smile.

"Well, I've been trying to come back home early since last year. The station isn't as busy as it was last year, and you weren't here to stay with Nanako anymore."

"Nanako must be please."

"Anyway, I got some food. Sushi. Good and expensive Sushi. Don't get too carried away." Dojima said happily as he laid down the food on the table.

"Hey Nanako, you hungry?" Dojima asked.

"…" Nanako didn't reply.

"What's the matter?" He asked a slightly depressed Nanako.

After a short pause Nanako took a deep breath and began. "Big brother is an Idiot!" Nanako complained as she ran into her room.

"What happened?" Dojima asked Yu curiously.

"Well, you see-

The phone began ringing.

"I'll get it." Dojima said as he got up and answered the phone.

"Hello, this is the Dojima residence. Ryotaro speaking."

"…"

"Ah Shirogane, what's the matter?"

"…."

"It's for you." Dojima said as he handed the phone to Yu.

"Hello?" Yu asked. He wondered why she didn't call his personal number.

"Senpai. It's just as Arisato-san said. There has been a report of an accident closed as a suicide only moments ago." Naoto said. "The apathy syndrome, The Lost. There are people who share the same symptoms and it has spread quite a bit. There are reports from even Hokkaido and Tokyo. And these are all within these just today and yesterday."

Yu was didn't reply yet. He paused for a while and thought about what to do.

"For this I had Yosuke buy tickets for us to Tatsumi Port Island. The train departs tonight at 9 PM. These cases are severe. We must make haste at all cost."

"I understand." Yu said.

"_Cases of The Lost weren't this widespread last time. What's going on?" _Minato said in a tense tone.

"Take preparations, Senpai. We need to leave as soon as we possibly can." Naoto advised as she hung up the phone.

"What was that about?" Dojima asked helping himself to some sushi. "It sounded important."

"Ummmm Dojima-san. We have to go to Tatsumi Port Island." Yu replied.

"Tatsumi Port? Why?" Dojima asked confused.

"Well. It's kind of important." Yu replied.

"Yu, you just got here and you're going to leave already?" Dojima replied in a slightly angry tone.

"I'm sorry, but yes." Yu said scratching his head nervously.

"Damn it do you know how long Nanako has been waiting for you to come back? How long do you plan on staying there?" Dojima asked.

"I'm not sure." Yu said.

"And when do you plan on leaving?" Dojima asked on.

"Tonight." Yu replied hanging his head down.

"And where are you going to stay?" Dojima asked.

"We have that one under control." Yu replied this one with confidence.

"I can't tell you not to go. But think of how Nanako might feel." Dojima said in a concerned tone.

"About that….do you think you could let Nanako come with us?" Yu asked nervously?

"What?!" Dojima replied.

"Well you see. It'd be like a trip for her. Also its summer so I doubt she will be busy."

"I get what you mean. But do you have to go to Tatsumi Port Island?" Dojima replied.

"It's kind of important."

"So what is it?"

"It's kind of important."

"Are you kidding around?" Dojima replied angrily.

'No, it really is."

"And you have to leave today."

"Yes. Yosuke is buying the tickets."

Dojima sighed. He didn't have an option. It's not like he could restrict Yu from going to his destination. And Nanako would be delighted to go with them. But the protective father in him didn't like the idea. He could trust everyone who's taking him but he still didn't want to let her go so far away. Going with them was out of the question. But he had no other choice that wouldn't make him look like a villain.

"If you don't call every single day, there will be consequences." Dojima suddenly spoke out in a threatening tone.

"So she can go?" Yu said excitedly.

"I suppose so." Dojima replied.

"Really?!" Nanako exclaimed out of nowhere.

Dojima laughed at her enthusiasm. "If you are going to leave today, pack up and eat your Sushi."

Nanako exclaimed with much joy and suddenly hugged Yu and ran to her room to pack up.

"I'll pack up too." Yu said smiling as he made his way to his room.

"You better take care of her." Dojima said with a slightly serious tone.

"Of course!" Yu replied.

"_That went well for you." _Minato spoke up suddenly.

"I guess." Yu replied to him.

Yu took out his phone to call Yosuke. After a few rings he answered.

"Yo Yu, what's up?" Yosuke greeted.

"Did you buy the tickets yet?" Yu asked.

"Not yet. I'm here with Chie to buy them. You're going to pay me back right? Well you don't need to answer that. I trust you. But not Chie. That's why she's here." Yosuke replied.

"Get an extra ticket. I got Dojima to let Nanako come with us." Yu said.

"You're paying right?" Yosuke replied.

"Of course. You don't have to worry about that." Yu stated. Anyway I'll see you tonight.

"Alright man. And like I said, Dojima let us take Nanako." Yosuke replied.

"Yeah you were right." Yu replied smiling. "Okay bye."

"See ya." Yosuke replied as he cut the phone.

"_You're cousin can't turn experience the dark hour, can she?" _Minato spoke out.

"I doubt it." Yu replied to him.

"_That way she'll be oblivious to everything that happens. It's not a bad situation." _

"Yeah"

* * *

"Arisato-san I have a list of questions I would like to as you." Naoto started as soon as the train departed. The train wasn't very classy, but it wasn't very populated. Well-lit, somewhat clean and spacious were the train's qualities. The investigation Team were making their way to Tatsumi Port Island. Estimated time was in about 7-8 AM. A night train. Nanako was with Yosuke, Chie, Yukiko, Teddie and Kanji while Naoto along with Rise took Yu to a separate seat away from the crowd for some questioning.

"_Straight to business, huh? Looks like you'll have to be the middle man again." _Minato told Yu.

"I don't mind." Yu replied to Minato with a cheery tone. "Ask on." He said to Naoto.

"From when has these incidents began? As in the entire situation." Naoto asked.

Yu paused for a while. "From 13 years. It officially began 13 years ago when the Kirijo group accidentally created Tartarus."

"The Kirijo group? They're involved?" Rise asked surprised.

"They ran experiments dealing with shadows. This was a terrible mistake done by Kotetsu Kirijo. These experiments eventually led to the creation of the Dark Hour, Tartarus and was the foundation for The Fall." Yu added.

"I see." Naoto pondered for a bit. "Next question. When did the events you experience begin exactly?"

Yu paused for a bit.

"From April 14th 2009. When he moved into the dorm we will be going to." Yu replied.

"We'll be going to a dorm?" Rise asked.  
"I suppose so." Yu said.

"Form 2009. It is now 2012. Three years ago." Naoto kept mumbling to herself while contemplating. "Next question. How did you come to know of us?"

"He received the knowledge from everyone who signed the contract in the Velvet room after him. And that was me." Yu replied to her question.

"The velvet room?" Naoto asked curiously.

"_Oh yeah, she's not supposed to know. You can explain this to her can't you." _Minato asked Yu.

"Yes I can." Yu said to Minato and then he began. It's a place between dream and reality, mind and matter. It's the place where was able to go and make new personas."

"That opens more questions than it answers. But I suppose that isn't related to the incident we must face. Or is it? Naoto asked after being a moment of utter confusion.

"No it doesn't have any direct connection with this dilemma, but the residence might know something." Yu replied.

"Then why not find out?" Rise asked.

"I couldn't go in there after out fight against Izanami." Yu said. "And so can't Minato. We don't have 'The Key' anymore to access that particular velvet room."

"I see there is more to this than I understand. But it's not something we can do about." Naoto said. "Last question. What can we do exactly? As of now."

"We don't know anything much yet. Only that Nyx is back. And The Fall will take place if we don't stop it." Yu replied to Naoto's last question.

Naoto kept her hand on her chin thinking to herself for a while. "I see." she said. "I needed the info. I apologize if I bothered you."

"_Formal." _Minato said jokingly.

"It's okay. And get some sleep. We won't be there before sunrise." Yu suggested. "You too Rise." He said to a confused Rise.

"Alright Senpai. And you should sleep too." Rise said as she walked off.

"_Remember. The dark hour." _Minato reminded.

"Don't worry. I'll stay up." Yu replied to him.

"_However noble that seams it won't be necessary. I can wake you up if anything goes wrong. I don't sleep anyway." _Minato told Yu. _"So get some sleep."_

"Thanks."

"_You don't have to thank me."_

* * *

"_You've been progressing quite well over the past few days haven't you?"_

Minato was in his bed staring at the ceiling. He let out a sigh and sat up to be greeted by a little boy sitting on his bedside. The pale boy had short black hair, blue eyes and a mole under his left eye. He wore black and white stripped pajamas. He looked at Minato eagerly waiting a reply.

"_You seem to be getting along with your friends pretty well too." _He continued_. "Yet you are still distant and cold towards them."_

"Is that so?" Minato replied half-heartedly.

"_Are you enjoying your journey?" _The boy asked eagerly. _"Remember. You are responsible for your own action. Time will not wait for you."_

"I know." Minato said whilst closing his eyes.

"_You must cherish the moments you have while you still have them. I shall be taking my leave now. I hope you cherish the time we spend."_

With that the boy disappeared. You fell back into his bed and tried to go to sleep.

"Cherish the time I have, while I have it, huh?" Minato wondered to himself.

* * *

"_Yu, we're here. Iwatodai Station."_ Minato woke Yu up.

Yu woke up and rubbed his eyes. He took out his phone to check the time. 7:30 AM. It was quite early but most of the others had already woken up. Teddie was still sleeping. Even Nanako was marveling at the new sights as the train began to slowly decrease its speed as it has nearly reached the station.

"Oh, Hey Yu, When did you wake up?" Chie said as she walked up to Yu who was still slightly dazed.

"Just now." Yu said. "When did you guys wake up?"

"Around six. We didn't want to wake you up." Chie said sheepishly.

"_You didn't need to wake up any sooner now did you?" _Minato added.

"Thanks about that." Yu replied with a smile as he got up and began taking down his luggage along with Nanako's.

"Big brother we're here!" Nanako exclaimed as she excitedly jumped in joy. "Teddie, Teddie, wake up." She said trying to wake up the blonde sleeping sloppily.

"Five more minutes." He said struggling to stay asleep.

Tatsumi Port Island. Minato remembers this place very well. To him, he walked these streets just the day before. We had a tad bit of nostalgia and melancholy as he saw the streets. As the investigation Team plus Nanako we guided by Yu led by Minato, he saw the changes in the streets. Cracks repaired. Streets cleaned. And all the damned cult signs removed. It had changed so much but for him the time was so little he was slightly overwhelmed. Past the shrine they were almost there. The gates were reached.

Yu grabbed the handle of the door and turned. As the door opened he saw a girl with short blonde hair just in front of him pointing her fingers at him. He blue eyes were widened, she was trembling. Her structure wasn't completely human. The joints of her arms exposed gears and such. But her expressions looked frightened, shocked or melancholy no one could tell which one.

"WHO ARE YOU?!" She demanded as loudly as she could.

"YOU ARE NOT HIM! THEN WHY!?" She exclaimed further. Her eyes began tearing up as the tips of her fingers began lighting up.

"_Aigis!"_

* * *

**If you enjoyed the story please follow and or favorite this. It'd be great if you could take the time to review it as well. If you think the story, writing style or the general format of the story can be improved in anyway please let me know through a review, since I am completely new to writing. Thank you for your time, have a wonderful day.**


	6. Chapter 5:- Reunion

**Persona**

**The Second Fall**

**Chapter 5**

**Reunion**

The situation was tense. The Events unforeseen. The moment Yu walks into the Dorm he is engaged by a battle ready android who seems too confused for reason. Aigis did not lose her focus, but her uneasiness was well exposed. She wanted to understand the situation. Yu was a person she has never met in all her existence. Yet she could feel the person she swore to protect within him. As if he was him.

A matter Aigis would always took seriously.

"I demand an answer. Explain your intentions and your identities or I will be forced to take action." Aigis demanded after slightly cooling down.

"You are Aigis, right?" Yu said cautiously.

"Yes, I am." Aigis replied still battle ready with strongly focused eyes which one could tell were trembling if one took a closer look. Although Aigis was scared she tried to be professional. The warm feeling of 'him' was both startling yet comforting. She was scared. She felt him so near. She wanted to believe it was him who walked through those doors and into the dorm. The one she swore to protect. Aigis not even for a second could think he was an ordinary civilian. The aura he gave off was suggesting otherwise. She felt like she had to be on guard.

The others were still outside waiting for Yu to, 'handle something' as Minato made him say, while Yu was in the Dorm alone with Aigis. A sweat dropped down Yu's cheek as the atmosphere intensified.

"Please answer the question immediately or I will be forced to take action." Aigis repeated her warning once more.

"The charred screw….." Yu began.

Aigis' eyes widened.

"He says he's sorry that he lost the screw you gave him." Yu ended with a smile.

Aigis fell to her knees. She looked up to Yu who continued to give her a comforting smile and looked back the palms of her hand. Wet. She soon realized she had tears running down her cheeks. She rubbed them while looking back up at Yu with a puzzled expression. The charred Screw she gave Minato. No one knew about it. It was only between him and her. Yet this complete stranger is apologizing in his stead. She couldn't think of anything else.

"He says you haven't changed a single bit but you seem more mature." Yu added to the previous statement.

"Is it…..really him?" Aigis replied in a mixture of shock, melancholy and glee.

"Minato says, 'I'm back….in a way." Yu ended.

Aigis didn't know how to react. Through those few sentences all her memories flashed by in an instant. She was at a loss for words. She could only stare back with teary eyes.

"He says he hopes you can protect him, once more." Yu spoke up once more.

Aigis tried to stand but couldn't. She didn't understand the situation well, but she still was too shocked to say anything or even thing. She rubbed her eyes and nodded failing to look professional.

* * *

"Man, I'm beat." A man with grown out hair wearing a cap backwards with an aqua baseball uniform wearing a cross necklace said while he stretched his arms out holding a red baseball bat. "We had to survey the entire city all night. Even for Mitsuru-Senpai, that's rough."

"Oh come on Junpei, you just lack training." Said a rough looking man with stubble on his face. He also had a band aid on one side of his face and a cross shaped scar on the other. He had short silver hair and wore light brown pants and a red jacket. "You've just been slacking off." He added with a highly enthusiastic tone.

"Oh come on Akihiko-senpai. You don't mean to tell me you are completely fine after hours and hours of survey? Come on Fuuka, what about you?" Junpei asked in a tired tone.

"Oh me? I feel quite fine." Said a girl with braided teal blue hair and wore a white full sleeved sundress with Black tights and leather boots. "I just worry about Ken-kun since he's a growing boy." She added with a leisurely smile.

A young boy around the age of thirteen with well-kept brown hair wearing a Gekkoukan middle school uniform with a yellow arm band saying student council standing behind the three looked down at the white dog wearing a small orange jacket and said He was fine with a smile.

"You see Junpei, even Ken has more energy than you." Akihiko remarked with a grin.  
"He's a kid. Kids are hyperactive." Junpei replied in his own defense.

"Well, Koromaru does seem a bit worn out." Ken replied while petting the white dog while it barked.

"Well Koro-chan worked the hardest. He was running around everywhere looking for a clue of some sort." Fuuka replied while they all moved forward toward their dorm.

"That's quite the crowd in front of the dorm. I don't like the way the girl in the red dress is looking at it." Junpei remarked as they nearly reached their destination.

"People don't usually just gather around in front of the dorm. But I'm sure it's probably just nothing." Akihiko said as he boldly moved towards the dorm.

"Maybe, but I just don't like the way that girl is looking at the dorm with all that 'this could use a lot of work' kind of look." Junpei replied to Akihiko's comment.

"I'm sure it's nothing." Akihiko replied.

"They seem kind of lost don't you think?" Fuuka brought up. "They could be new here."

"That may be true. But a group that large don't usually leisurely stand in front of dorms." Ken replied. "Do you think we can help them?"

"Nah, you shouldn't talk to strangers. I keep forgetting you're still just a kid." Junpei replied. "Oh to be young again."

"You're not that old." Fuuka said while slightly giggling to herself.

"Also we have to report back. Mitsuru, Yukari and Aigis are wait for us at the command room. In the end we found nothing." Akihiko let out a sigh as they approached the door and walked past the confused crowed with only Ken looking back for a slight glimpse out of curiosity.

"Let's get this over with so I can hit the hay already." Junpei said as he began to open the door to be greeted by an unfamiliar face with silver hair. "This is the right dorm right." Junpei said as he looked back at Akihiko and the others.

"Hi." Fuuka greeted politely with a small smile. "What brings you here?"

"Umm…" Yu stammered slightly looking for a way to answer. "We have some….business here." Yu said as he looked back at his friends who were looking anxiously back at him. Aigis walked up behind him and looked over to Akihiko and Junpei.

"Let them in. They share the same objective." She said.

"Oh umm well come on in." Junpei said sheepishly as he extended out the door for them to enter.

Naoto stepped forward and gave a short bow. "Sorry for the intrusion." She said while being followed by the others who didn't prepare for such an act leading to an ill synchronized bow and a intelligible greeting and an embarrassed Nanako.

As they passed by their seniors into the dorm, Akihiko and the others were about to enter. Akihiko stopped next to Aigis and asked who they were.

"Allies." Aigis replied as she walked into the lounge filled with Sofas and armchairs with a coffee table at the center. "Please take a seat." She said as she left them to go upstairs.

On the long Sofa Yu was sitting in between Yosuke and Naoto, followed by Teddie, Rise, Kanji, Chie and Yukiko. Nanako was sitting next to Yosuke dwindling her thumbs feeling shy as she had no idea who these people were.

"So….what's up guys?" Junpei said to the unfamiliar group trying to break the ice.

"I'll make you all some tea." Fuuka said as she went to the kitchen.

"I'm Junpei Iori! Nice to meet you guys." Junpei said with a grin on his face.

"_That Necklace…." _Minato mumbled.

"Huh?" Yu responded to him.

"_No, it's nothing." _Minato said. _"You've made it clear that you don't mind being the middle man, right?"_

"Right." Yu said.

"_Well, you will have to keep up a little longer." _Minato replied.

"Like I said, I don't really mind." Yu replied to him with a confident smile.

"Hi." Yosuke was the first to reply. "I'm Yosuke Hanamura. Thanks for having us."

"Oh, I'm Naoto Shirogane. Pleasure to make your aquaintence."

"Chie Satonaka. Sorry for intruding."

"Kanji Tatsumi. What's up?"

"I'm Yukiko Amagi. Nice to meet you too."

"I'm Rise Kujikawa-

"Wait, you're that Rise Kujikawa?" Ken suddenly blurted out.

"The one and only Rissette." Rise said with a playful wink.

"You know her, Ken?" Akihiko asked as he walked up to Ken.

"She's a famous Idol." Ken replied to Akihiko. "Oh yes, I apologize. I'm Ken Amada."

"And I'm Akihiko Sanada. Nice to meet you all." Akihiko said while pointing to himself with his thumb. "So, I hear you're all persona users." Akihiko said with a mischievous smile.

"Ummm- Yosuke began but was immediately cut off by Naoto. "We hear you all are too." She said while keeping a professional tone.

"Yes we are." Fuuka said as she walked in with a tray full of tea and served it to each person. "I'm Fuuka Yamagishi."

"You all aren't from around here are you?" Ken asked them.

"We are from Inaba." Yu said. "We've come to lend a hand."

"Inaba? You mean that Inaba? My team had a match with a school from Inaba. We lost though." Junpei said. He ended his sentence in a depressed tone.

"You're from Inaba? How do you guys know anything about Tartarus or the Dark Hour then?" Akihiko asked with a puzzled expression.

"A former comrade of yours told us." Yu said as he stood up.

"A former comrade?" They all thought to themselves. They could think of two people but one seems more likely than the other. "What do you mean?" Akihiko asked with a slightly offended look on his face. To them, they're lost comrades weren't anyone to joke about. This was a matter they all took very seriously.

"He speaks the truth." Everyone looks towards the stairway to see Aigis followed by two other girls behind her. The one wearing a white fur coat and long red hair stood forward. "We are S.E.E.S. We thank you all for joining our cause to save ourselves the calamity about to unfold. Please follow us to the command center."

* * *

**I apologize if this chapter might be a bit off. If so I might rewrite this chapter to be more refined. But I will work on the next chapter first. Thank you for your wait.**

**If you enjoyed the story please follow and or favorite this. It'd be great if you could take the time to review it as well. If you think the story, writing style or the general format of the story can be improved in anyway please let me know through a review, since I am completely new to writing. Thank you for your time, have a wonderful day.**


	7. Chapter 6:- Philemon

**Persona  
The Second Fall  
Chapter 6  
Philemon  
**

The room wasn't well lit. It was bland yet not just quite. Many chairs were assembled for the visitors of the dorm. At first glance one might think it was a meeting of some sorts. But not quite just yet. Everyone remained quiet. Everyone from Inaba excluding Nanako sat firmly on their extravagant and comfy sofas facing their predecessors all of whom who kept a serious expression painted on their face.

It was an interrogation.

The chairs were assembled in an oval shape, similar to that of a meeting. On one end was Yu who covered his chin with his right hand as if he was deep in thought. Opposite to him was a gorgeous woman with long red hair covering her left eye. She wore a black dress with a white fur coat over it. She eyed down Yu before she spoke. "I am Mitsuru Kirijo. A pleasure to make your acquaintance." Mitsuru was the kind of person who would normally skip straight to the point. But this time was different. Strangers came into her dorm claiming they have formed an Allegiance with their former comrade. A dear comrade. She believed that her words must be chosen carefully and not to rush to matters considering how the opposing might react.

"I'm Yu Narukami. N-nice to meet you." Yu said unintentionally stuttering as the atmosphere right now was much more complicated. Unlike the situation with Aigis, where Minato's instructions took immediate effect, according to Minato, Mitsuru would be harder to convince.

"Now. Kindly explain your background and your intentions." Mitsuru asked unblinkingly to, whom she assumed to be the leader, Yu.

"We are from a small town called Inaba. We, like you, fought against shadows to save the world. We are Persona users." Yu replied after a short sigh to calm down.

Chie rubbed he elbow in the sheer weight of the atmosphere. While on the other hand Akihiko stared Yu down with serious eyes much to Yu's discomfort. But that wasn't what he was uneasy for. It was the girl in pink sitting next to Mitsuru. She covered her face with her hands, her fingers touching her shoulder length brown hair, only exposing one eye focused on Yu with much melancholy. Minato was being awfully quiet. This did not help Yu one bit. He felt tense. Like an important job interview. But the piercing gaze of his predecessors made things much more unnerving for Yu.

"I apologize." Mitsuru began with a cold sigh. "I'm afraid I feel the need to skip to the point." Mitsuru stood up and brushed her hair back and gave Yu the coldest stare Yu could comprehend. "I believe you told Aigis that you have some sort of 'contract' with a certain someone." She said this she pointed to Aigis who was sitting next to the girl in pink. "I would like you to elaborate."

"Well Minato Arisato contacted me-

"Bullshit!" Suddenly the girl in pink rose, her voice quaky and unsure. Her brown eyes were watery as if she was on the verge of crying.

"Yukari-san." Aigis lightly called out which was just audible enough for everyone to hear.

"If he was back he would've contacted us! Why would he rely on a complete stranger?!" Yukari exclaimed. Tears visibly rolled off her cheek.

Much to Yu's calls Minato did not respond nor make any sign of existence. "It's complicated." Yu said while still trying to communicate with Minato who is not responding.

"I don't buy it!" The girl named Yukari protested.

"He speaks the truth Yukari-san. I know this." Aigis defended. "He knew about the screw I gave him. No one could have known that." She added.

"It could just as easily be a ruse." Yukari replied in a harsh tone.

"It's simply not possible. Only he and I know of this." Aigis replied.

The situation was bad. But Minato didn't make any signs. Yu desperately tried to call to him but there was no answer.

"Yukari, let him speak." Mitsuru spoke out.

"It simply can't be him." Yukari retorted. "We saw him in the Abyss of Time. It just can't be!"

"Let's at least hear what he has to say." Junpei suddenly jumped in adjusting his cap.

"Just calm down all of you!" Fuuka demanded.

"You guys are supposed to act like adults!" Ken added.

"He has Aigis convinced we could at least let him speak couldn't we?" Akihiko jumped into the fray.

Yu was desperately calling out to a non-responding Minato. He felt the sleeve of his shirt being pulled. "Senpai, it would be best to allow Minato to bestow some evidence. There in an emotionally stressful situation. It'd be best if you did this now. Senpai? Naoto called out. But Yu was too tense to answer.  
"Where are you, Minato?" he thought. 

* * *

Minato panted heavily. He could barely catch his breath. His vision was blurry. He couldn't identify his hand even though it was right in front of his face. He looked around being able to make out pillars and railings. The floor had black and white tiles like that of a chessboard and in the center stood a man.

"….yo….na."

"huh?"

"Ca….sta….name."

"My name?"

"Can you state your name?" The booming voice said.

Minato struggled for a moment. Even though it was his own name he had difficulty remembering it. He was surprised for a moment. "Minato….Arisato." He replied in a low voice.

Minato was greeted by a bow. The man wore a black shirt with a purple tie under his white long coat and white pants. His face was completely covered by a white mask with a blue butterfly-ish symbol on its right. He had a long black pony tail which flowed through the nonexistent wind.

"You….I….I know you….right?" Minato staggered. He recognized him. But he was certain he has never seen him in his life. Then why? Why does he know him?

"Correct. It is a pleasure to officially meet you. I am Philemon. The dweller between consciousness and unconsciousness." He said.

"Y-Yeah…I know you." Minato struggled to try and know how. He felt a shot of Déjà vu. It reminded him of his first meeting with Igor. But this time it was someone on a whole different level.

"I believe you are more acquainted with my servant Igor. Through him, I bestowed upon you the power of Persona. Those before you and those after." He said. "I'm, sure you are aware of that right now."

"Blue…..butterflies…that was you?" Minato managed to say in all the confusion.

"Yes. I have been watching over you. From the very beginning." Philemon said remaining his elegant stance.

"Yes, I know….but how." Minato asked himself.

"The state you came back in. It has bestowed you some knowledge and some power. As though you were my kin." Philemon said standing firmly. "But your power and knowledge are heavily limited. Very distant my capabilities. The host you hold, you can give him additional personas as you please without him having to inquire Igor and or fuse. Tell me, does the name Naoya sound familiar to you?"

"Y-yes it does." Minato replied.

"Indeed. You have received new powers." Philemon said as he crossed his arms. "But that is not what I have summoned you here for. You would have eventually realized your powers by yourself, so my intervention would be meaningless."

"What is it?" Minato replied staring at his palms with his vision back.

"This 'Fall', as you call it, is not like the one you have experienced before. It is not only the sign of the return of Nyx's avatar but also many other threats. You are incredibly fortunate that you can even have time to spend a day without remaining in constant threat. But that is because that 'Fiend from another world' came to your aid."

"Fiend from another world?" Minato asked now looking directly at Philemon.

"A being that does not belong here. A being nor human nor demon. Both the messiah and the destroyer of his own world. He is keeping most of the new threats at bay. But his power is not nearly as strong as it is in his own world. Use this opportunity. Climb Tartarus. You are receiving help from different people without your knowledge, all of whom are playing their own part in this war. I have held an audience with them and now I have completed my duties. You have a long journey ahead of you. Good luck, child." With that Philemon vanished.

Minato saw himself slowly fade away himself.

* * *

"MINATO!"

"I-I was away."

"You could've given me a warning."

Minato saw that the situation wasn't handling well without his presence. The members of S.E.E.S were arguing amongst themselves while the investigation team were sitting awkwardly sinking everything in.

"This is ridiculous they came all the way over here. They can just be-

Yu stood up pounding his fist to the wall behind him to draw attention. Immediately everyone became silent. Yu received everyone's attention as he had desired. He cleared his throat.

"In the fight against Nyx, he said he went in alone and was on the verge of defeat. He said he didn't have a chance and the situation was dire. It was hopeless. But then he heard. He heard your voices. Believing that he can do it, believing in him. That gave him strength. He heard all of your voices, even Shinji's. He won because of your strength.  
He thanks you for believing in him."

No one said a word. Everyone was silent. Junpei and Yukari's mouth hanged open, Akihiko fell to his seat. Mitsuru bit her lips, Fuuka and Ken just stared. Aigis was the first to notice.

Yu's eyes. Tears were flowing. Tears that weren't his.  
"It's me." 

* * *

**I am incredibly sorry about the long gap. Due to exams I couldn't upload a new chapter. I hope to start well pace uploads from now. You have my sincerest apologies.**

**If you enjoyed the story please follow and or favorite this. It'd be great if you could take the time to review it as well. If you think the story, writing style or the general format of the story can be improved in anyway please let me know through a review, since I am completely new to writing. Thank you for your time, have a wonderful day.**


End file.
